


Stranger Things Have Happened

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Echos, Silence, Patience and Grace [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, Come Marking, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Top!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek grinned a grin that made Stiles’ breath catch.  He licked his lips and watched as Derek’s eyes tracked the movement.  “I see how you look at me Stiles; I smell your arousal anytime I get close or touch you.  I know you think you are the only one affected.”</p><p>“You mean I’m not?”</p><p>Derek’s grin widened, baring his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).



> This wrote this for [ Jinxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy) who's having a bad few days. I hope this makes you smile honey!
> 
> This is completely unbeta'd, so if you find mistakes, sorry, but feel free to point them out.
> 
> I borrowed the title from the Foo Fighters.

* * *

 

Stiles wasn’t sure what made him do it.  Perhaps it was desperation, or anger, or defiance or just the fact that he had enough and things were going to change right here and now.  He was distraught and rightly so.  It was his fault that Scott had been bitten by Peter and turned into a werewolf; he was the reason their lives were suddenly always in danger.  But he didn’t make Scott fall for the daughter of a hunter; he didn’t make him continue to see her even knowing that it was a danger to him and everyone he loved.  He didn’t make him neglect Stiles, his mother, school.  He didn’t give Scott a hero complex and a ridiculous need to save everyone all the time.  And he certainly didn’t tell him to join Derek’s pack and then betray him by making a deal with the devil behind his back.  The same devil that had kidnapped and tortured Stiles, Erica and Boyd.  The same devil that had promised Scott the girl he loved in one breath, and threatened to kill her in the next.

Stiles felt beyond betrayed that Scott had made a deal with Gerard Argent of all people and never spoke to him about it.  If he had, Stiles would have warned him that no matter what Gerard threatened or promised, he would never keep to the deal, whatever it was.  And he would have never let him join Derek’s pack only to give the alpha up to the hunters, no matter what hair-brained scheme he had concocted.  It was a good plan, of which Stiles is sure was all Deaton’s doing, but it had been poorly executed.  Stiles would have done anything to help protect Mrs. McCall; she was a stand-in mom whenever he needed it.  He also knew that if Scott had talked to Derek, the alpha would have done everything in his power to protect the woman.

For all that Stiles had fought against Derek in the beginning; he had always known that Derek wasn’t all bad.  Once he found out about what Kate had done, Derek’s actions and behavior made more sense to him.  Anyone who had gone through something like that would be more than a little fucked up.  Derek was surprisingly well adjusted despite it, especially when you compare him to Uncle “Crazy Pants” Peter!  Derek made some shitty choices, but he always tried to help Scott and Stiles.  And even though he wanted to kill Jackson initially, Stiles knew it was because he wanted to stop the kanima from killing anymore innocent people.  It was the right intention with the wrong execution.

“Who did that to your face?”

Stiles jumped at the unexpected sound of Derek’s voice behind him.  He spun around in his chair, clasping his hand to his chest.  “I don’t know why that still surprises me.” He mumbled shaking his head.

Derek didn’t look amused.  He walked to him with determined strides, grasped his chin and tilted his head so that he could get a better look at the damage.  “Did Scott—”

“No!” Stiles cut him off.  “He hasn’t tried to kill me in months.” Stiles tried to joke.

“Stiles!”

“It was Gerard.  He kidnapped me from the game.  This was supposed to be a message for Scott, only…”

“Only he didn’t get the message.” Derek’s face softened.  He released Stiles’ chin, “I’m sorry.  If I had known—”

“You would have walked right in to Argent’s trap.  It’s okay Derek; I’ll heal.”

Derek nodded.  “So what am I doing here?”

“I wanted you to know that I don’t condone what Scott did.  If I had known what he was planning I would have stopped him, or at least planned it better.  I would have told you.”

Derek frowned.  “Why?”

“Because you were our alpha.  You let us into your pack and agreed to do things Scott’s way.”

“Why the past tense?” Derek asked eyebrow quirked.

“Scott said you weren’t his alpha.  I just figured...” 

He’s not sure what made him do it.  “Will you give me the bite?” Stiles blurted and then cringed.  That was a stupid thing to ask and Derek was probably going to laugh in his face.

Derek paused and his face went blank.  “What?”

“I’m tired of being weak.  If I had been a werewolf Gerard would have—”

“He would have killed you as a message to Scott instead of just bruising your face!”

“I…” Stiles didn’t know how to respond.

“It’s true that you’d make a much better wolf than Scott, and I’ll give you the bite if that’s what you truly want.  Before you decide, though, did you ever stop to ask yourself why I didn’t offer it to you in the first place, or just bite you against your will to bind you to me?”

Stiles only gaped at him and Derek shook his head with a sigh.  In the beginning he _had_ wanted Scott.  He felt responsible for the boy, but also he felt that he could form a brotherhood with him, have a pack again.  But very quickly he realized who the brains of the outfit was, who the truly brave one was.  Stiles became the desirable one and if Derek had been smarter, he wouldn’t have tried to get Stiles through Scott; he would have gone after Stiles directly.

Stiles was gob smacked.  Derek had wanted _him_ for the pack all along not Scott?  How the fuck did that even work?!

It was because Stiles was the only human Derek felt he could trust.  Sure they had gotten off to a shaky start and hardly ever saw eye to eye, but where Stiles challenged him because he thought Derek was in the wrong, Scott did it just to be belligerent.  Scott opposed Derek because he felt Derek had betrayed him; Stiles opposed Derek because there was usually a better way to handle the situation.  And even without the enhanced motor skills, hearing and healing powers of a werewolf, Stiles still threw himself into the thick of things.  For all his talk of having ADHD, Stiles could focus on the problem at hand, where Scott was all over the place trying to handle everything, everywhere, all at once.  He tried to take on responsibilities that weren’t his to take on; Stiles took on only what he could handle.  Stiles would have made the better beta, but he was perfect as he was.

“You think I’m prefect?”

“You are to me.  And you’re already pack whether you take the bite or not.  But it’s all or nothing Stiles; I can’t have you halfway between me and Scott.  You can maintain your friendship; I know I could never take that away from you even if I tried, but pack business is pack business and Scott is no longer included in pack business.  If you’re pack, you defer to me—”

“Defer to you?”

Derek smiled sheepishly, “I’ve learned my lesson.  From now on, I will always listen to suggestions and opinions from within the pack; however, I’m the alpha and the final decision will always be mine.  I’ll need you to back me up.”

“And if I think you’ve made the wrong decision?”

“Then you discuss it with me in private.  No undermining me in front of the pack; no arguing in front of the pack.  I’ll always give you the opportunity to prove your point, unless it’s an emergency situation.”

“Why are you giving me so much…I don’t want to say power, but…”

“It _is_ power.  I don’t want you in the pack the same way I wanted Scott in the pack.”

Derek wanted Stiles as his second, his advisor.  He would make decisions in Derek’s absence; he would keep Derek from making the same stupid mistakes he had been making.  And if he wasn’t misinterpreting the vibes, the scents pouring off of Stiles half the time, perhaps in the future they would become more.

“More?” Stiles gulped. 

Derek grinned a grin that made Stiles’ breath catch.  He licked his lips and watched as Derek’s eyes tracked the movement.  “I see how you look at me Stiles; I smell your arousal anytime I get close or touch you.  And I know you think you are the only one affected.”

“You mean I’m not?”

Derek’s grin widened, baring his teeth.  “I was waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” he asked incredulously.

“For you to be sure?  For you to make the first move? Turn 18?  Pick one.” Derek shrugged.

Stiles looked away from Derek for a moment.  He couldn’t focus, couldn’t digest this new information and look at the man he had been lusting after since practically the first day they met.  Derek was the reason Stiles was now positive he was bisexual.  For a long time he had agonized over it, unsure if it was real or just the excuse he needed to move past his never ending desire to have Lydia Martin.  The funny thing was that for all that he fawned after Lydia lately, he wasn’t really feeling it in his heart.  At this point it was just force of habit.

Slowly, hesitantly he turned his eyes back to Derek and met the green-gold-gray stare.  Suddenly, inexplicably emboldened, “And if I don’t want to wait?”

“You can have anything you want from me, any time you want it, as long as you’re sure it’s what you want.” Derek said in a low voice, moving into Stiles’ personal space.

Stiles felt desire coiling in his belly at the gravelly sound of Derek’s voice, the sudden closeness, the musky, evergreen scent of him.  Derek let out a soft chuckle that startled Stiles; he didn’t remember ever hearing Derek laugh before.

“I wasn’t wrong then.” He said standing so that the tips of their shoes were touching, their legs, torsos, shoulders were in line with one another.  Then Derek dipped his head and dragged his nose along Stiles’ collarbone, inhaling as he went.  “You want me?”  It was a statement more than a question.

“Yes.” Stiles squeaked out and promised himself he’d be embarrassed about it later.  Right now he had the hottest man on the planet all up in his personal space and Stiles needed to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating right now.  “I am crazy about you and ve—oh my God—very much on board with you being crazy about me!” his voice broke when Derek’s tongue followed the same path as his nose.  “Oh fuck, tell me I’m not dreaming again.” He whined.

Derek chucked again and Stiles could feel the vibrations flowing through him.  “You’ve dreamt about me?”

“Ye-yes.” Stiles groaned.

“Tell me about them.  What do I do to you in these dreams…what do you do to me?” he asked nosing at his neck.

“Ev-every-thing.” He stammered as Derek’s hands moved to rest on his hips while his lips brushed over his ear.

“Tell me.” He whispered against his ear before nipping at the lobe.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles whimpered.

“Soon.” He rasped, his tongue dipping into Stiles’ ear.

“Oh God that.” He sighed.  “You kissing, licking me…all over.”

“Go on,” Derek encouraged, his thumbs rubbing his hipbones.

“I’m usually on the bed, in nothing but my underwear,” he began, “My hand is inside and I’m touch-touching myself.” He rasped, stuttering when Derek’s fingers popped the button on his jeans.  “Then you're there standing over me; you startle me.  But before I can move my hand away or cover up, you kneel on the bed and cover my hand with yours, ‘ _Keep going,’_ you say, so I do.  Ohh,” he moaned as Derek unzipped his pants and the back of his hand brushed against the growing bulge in his boxer briefs.  He tucked his fingers into the waistband and tugged them and his underwear down.

“What happens next?”

“Uh, you, oh, you take your clothes off while I watch.  I stroke myself faster as more of your skin is uncovered.  I usually come at the sight of your cock.”  Under Derek’s direction, Stiles stepped out of his jeans.

“What does it look like?” Derek asked as he stood and tugged Stiles’ shirt off.

“Long, thick, uncut.  The tip is dark red and le-leaking.”

Derek began tracing his fingers across Stiles’ pale skin, “What happens after you come?”

“You pull my boxers off and then lick me clean.”  Derek growled low and deep making Stiles shudder and make a sound he’s not sure how to describe.  Wanton maybe?  He continued without being told, “Then you flip me over and kiss along the back of my neck and spine.”

Before he realized he’d been moved, Stiles was laying face-down on his bed.  Derek was on his knees straddling Stiles’ hips.  He began pressing open-mouthed, wet kisses along his neck and working his way down his spine.  “Your hands massage my ass and then you kiss it, bite it.”

Derek followed Stiles’ instructions, kneading his milky white globes then kissing, licking and biting into his flesh in gentle, playful nips.

“Oh God,” Stiles moaned, “Then you…spread me open…”  Derek let out a rumbling growl, knowing where this was going.  The idea that Stiles dreamed of Derek doing this to him gave him a thrill.  He would do anything for Stiles, anything _to_ Stiles if it made him happy; if it made him feel good.  And doing this, it was no chore.  Derek loved breathing in the pungent musk at the core of him.  He pulled his cheeks apart and caught sight of the dusky pink pucker.  He blew on it and watched as it clenched and relaxed.  Derek groaned, his head dizzy with the scent of Stiles and the arousal rolling off him in waves.

Derek wasted no time in plunging in and running his tongue the length of his crack.  Stiles practically bucked off the mattress at the initial touch.  “Shhh,” Derek soothed, rubbing at the supple flesh of his ass.

“Please!” Stiles cried, desperation evident in his voice, “Don’t stop, please!”

Derek didn’t stop.  He dove back in and licked at his hole, tasting him, getting him wet.  When Stiles thought he would die from pleasure, that it couldn’t get better, Derek made his tongue into a stiff point and pushed it inside of him.  “Oh fuck!”

Derek fucked Stiles with his tongue until he was sobbing and begging and then he pressed a finger inside.  Stiles stiffened and then cursed at the intrusion.  He pushed his hips back, trying to get _more_ , _deeper_ , _more_.  Derek kept thrusting with his tongue and slowly adding another finger, then another.  Derek licked around where his fingers were connected to Stiles; he crooked them, and brushed against his prostate.  Stiles’ hips jerked, he shouted, “Derek!” and came loud and long all over his sheets. 

He fucked him through his orgasm, using his free hand to rub soothing circles along the small of his back, shushing him quietly until Stiles collapsed against the bed, sated and boneless.  Carefully Derek pulled his fingers free and allowed Stiles a moment to revel in the afterglow while he stripped.  When he was naked, Derek moved to the nightstand to retrieve the lube.  Then he climbed on the bed and pressed his body against Stiles’ back.  He pressed a kiss to the nape of Stiles’ neck.  “You okay?”

“Dead.” Stiles croaked.

Derek laughed.  He pulled Stiles’ earlobe between his lips, sucked on it, and twirled his tongue around it.  “Too dead for more?” he asked and thrust his hips against Stiles’.  Derek’s erect cock slipped between Stiles’ cheeks and brushed against his sensitive hole.

“Oh my God, please fuck me.” Stiles begged.

Derek growled, flipped Stiles over and devoured his mouth.  Stiles moaned into his first real kiss and it struck him as funny that he’d had Derek’s tongue in his ass before he’d had it in his mouth.  All those thoughts flew out the window when Derek’s tongue twirled around his and sent shocks of lightning straight to his groin.  His cock twitched valiantly, but it was much too soon for him to get hard again. 

When he had kissed him breathless, Derek pulled away from Stiles’ mouth.  He looked down at him then, lips wet and red and swollen, eyes half-lidded, pupils blown wide, and Derek thought he’d never seen a more beautiful sight.  “Are you sure Stiles?”

“Yes.” He breathed, “I’ve wanted this forever.  I want this with you, now.” He asserted.

“Good.” Derek grinned.  “I’ve stretched you pretty good, but I need to get you slick.”  Stiles heard the lube being opened, the sound of it being squirted on fingers and felt Derek reach between them.  He felt the tips of his fingers circling his hole, slicking the outside and then pushing inside, two at a time.  He exhaled noisily at the pressure, the pleasure of being filled and stretched and he rocked his hips, urging for more. 

Derek was four fingers deep when Stiles’ cock began to stir and fatten up.  “Enough.” He moaned.  “I’m wet.  Please, I want you inside me now.”

“Fuck.” Derek groaned and his hips jerked into the mattress at Stiles’ entreaty.  “Okay.” He murmured.  Carefully he pulled his fingers from inside Stiles, shifted his leg to rest on his hip, and then lined himself up.  “Tell me now if you want me to stop because once I get inside you…”

Stiles cupped Derek’s face.  “I don’t ever want you to stop Derek.  I want this.  I want us.”

Derek moved in to kiss Stiles slow and deep.  As he pushed his tongue inside his mouth, the head of Derek’s cock pushed through the tight ring of muscle and slipped inside his tight, tight heat.  Stiles moaned into the kiss and dragged his nails down Derek’s back as he kept pushing until he bottomed out.  When their hips pressed together, Derek paused and took a shuddering breath.  This was everything he wanted; the only place he ever wanted to be was buried deep inside his Stiles.  _His_ Stiles.

Scott had lost him, lost his right to claim Stiles.  Derek was inside him, moving in him, thrusting and pressing deep.  Claiming him; marking him.  He released his lips and pressed his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder, breathing deep, taking in their mingling scents.  Stiles was his!

Derek pulled Stiles’ leg to rest higher on his hip, tilting his pelvis up, changing the angle of their thrusts.  His cock brushed against his prostate, “Oh fuck yes!  Derek!”

Stiles pushed his hips up, meeting Derek’s pistioning hips, thrust after deep, hard thrust.  “Harder!” he demanded.

“No.” Derek gasped shaking his head.  He was already going too fast, pushing too hard, being too rough. 

“You won’t break me.” He grunted and clenched around the throbbing dick that was stretching and filling him.

“Fuck Stiles!” Derek rasped.

“Fuck me harder!”

Derek leaned his weight on his left elbow and knees; he hitched Stiles’ leg higher, gripping his thigh tightly.  He pulled out to the very tip of his cock, took a deep breath and then slammed into him balls deep.  “YES!” Stiles screamed. 

Derek was lost.  The sound of utter bliss in Stiles’ scream took control of him and Derek began fucking into him with fast, hard strokes.  The pace he set was brutal and the only sounds to be heard were Stiles’ moans, Derek’s pants and the slapping of flesh against flesh.

Stiles’ dick was rock hard, dark red and leaking against his belly.  The boy was sobbing in pleasure, his head thrashing about against the pillow.  Derek felt incredible with Stiles quivering beneath him, clasping and clenching around him, but the angle was wrong now.  He moved to a kneeling position, lifted Stiles’ hips up onto his lap and wrapping his legs around him.  Derek wrapped his large hands around Stiles’ waist and began pulling him onto his cock as he fucked up into him.

“Fuck!” Stiles cried as Derek’s dick pressed against his prostate on every back stroke.

“Touch yourself!” Derek demanded.  “Fuck your hand while I fuck your ass.” He growled.  “I wanna see you come this time.”

“Yes.” Stiles moaned, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” He called as he wrapped his fist around his cock and began stoking himself in time with Derek’s thrusts.

“Yes.” Derek growled pumping his hips and watching Stiles’ hand move over his turgid length.  Stiles’ body was flush and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  The smells wafting from them were intoxicating, making Derek light headed.   Their scents had completely mixed together and all Derek could think was, _pack, mine, mate_!

“Fucking make me come Derek!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Yes.” Derek grunted, grip tightening on his hips, hips pistioning faster.

“Wanna come so bad Derek.” He whined.

“Yes!” It was low and guttural and crimson seeped into Derek’s gaze.

Stiles’ hand stilled on his cock, “That’s so fucking hot.”

Derek smirked.  “Gonna make you come on my cock, make you scream my name.  Gonna come inside you and mark you as mine.”  He pulled a hand from Stiles’ hip, moved the boy’s hands out of the way and began stroking Stiles’ dick.  Stiles dug his fingers into the sheets, panted and groaned at the dual stimulation.  Derek was hitting his prostate with every stroke and the grip on his cock was perfect, tight and slick.  His thumb pressed against the underside of his cockhead and made his hips stutter.

“You’re mine Stiles.  My pack.  My mate.”

“Yes!  Yes!” he shouted.

Derek slammed into him wildly, gave his cock a squeeze and Stiles came shooting all over his belly, his chest, reaching as far as his neck, his chin.  “Derek!” he screamed and clenched around the cock that was shoving into him balls deep.

“Fuck!” Derek groaned as he was pulled into his own orgasm unexpectedly.  He kept thrusting as he began to empty himself into Stiles, painting his insides, marking him with his scent.  He pulled out suddenly, grasped his cock and pumped milky ropes of come onto Stiles’ belly marking his skin as well.

When he came back to himself, Derek laid his fingers in the come soaking Stiles’ skin and began rubbing it in.

“You weren’t kidding about marking me, huh?” Stiles chuckled as he laced his fingers behind his head.

Derek’s eyes flashed red.  “You're mine now Stiles; other wolves will smell my scent on you.  They’ll know you’re pack, the alpha’s mate.  No werewolf that values their life will touch you.”

Stiles stilled at that.  “Alpha’s mate?”

Derek nodded.  He knew he should feel guilty for springing that bit of information on him like this, but he didn’t.  He only cared that Stiles had accepted him, allowed Derek to claim him and he would do whatever it took to keep him.

Stiles was quiet and Derek moved from between his legs, laid down beside him, waiting for the explosion, the indignation.  It never came.  Instead Stiles rolled over, slipped a knee between Derek’s thighs and leaned against his chest, grinning down at him.  “So that means I get to mark you as mine next?”

Derek looked into honey-brow eyes, surprised, elated.  “Absolutely.” He grinned.

“Fucking awesome.” Stiles said happily and leaned down to kiss his alpha, his lover, his mate.

The kiss deepened and Stiles moved over Derek completely.  Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, licked into his mouth and rolled them to their sides.  They stayed like that for a while, kissing, sucking, licking, each vying for the upper hand until they both were hard and ready for the next round.

Stiles wasn’t sure what made him do it, and he didn’t care, he’s just glad he did.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone back and made a few corrections to the grammar; however, the fic remains unbeta'd.


End file.
